clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Triskelle3/2
Please note: I only accept harsh hate comments, inspiring peppy comments, mild mannered informative comments, sad/happy news/update comments, or all of the above. Naturally, if your posts do not fall into any of these categories, nothing will happen to you. Just thought I'd lay down the law for anyone who can't function on their own free will and need guidelines or else they'll hyperventilate. See? I'm a caring person :D. ---- You can read my old talk page here. ---- Wow, I just welcomed myself! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 00:14, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Oh yes and did wikia staff e-mail back? Or did you e-mail them again telling them you made a mistake/I was joking ? --'Metalmanager The ' 21:02, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'm kinda the same, it's like, I think the costumes and that are awesome ROFL --'Metalmanager The ' 21:20, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Logo Wello I wanted two sway thwat woo are a nice pwerson. If you don't like it, I will try to redo it. (Talk to me!) 23:54, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Ok, here's my one: --'Metalmanager The ' 23:56, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I like both! I'll put Pogopunk's entry in the contest. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 23:57, 28 February 2009 (UTC) Triskelle I require your services Tommy Bommy has gone too far block him this instant! Tails6000 00:57, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Hey Triskelle! My B-day is in 4 days! Tails6000 03:40, 1 March 2009 (UTC) p.s:The time is wrong on the signature Hey triskelle I was playing crash now and N.gin has problems! Tails6000 05:34, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Regarding Tourists Ahaha, don't worry, they're just as bad here. I love messing with their minds though. I tell them that its legal for kids 4 and above to drive cars, and we sell kangaroo and echidna meat in butcher shops. Then I say something rude that only Australians understand and the tourists are like "Wow can yah speak moar Auztralian?" lol. (Talk to me!) 06:19, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Edit Count Help Austin8310 here. How do you get your edit count? Austin8310 Thanks! Awesome. Now, I can see how many more edits I need to make untill I become a rollback! Thanks again, Austin8310 Wello I wanted two sway hwi.Manny Peng 23:40, 2 March 2009 (UTC)Manny Water Go eat a mobius strip Manny. King Triskelle has much more important things to do than listen to you. One of the voice actors in Ford Car and Link Yeah what he said! Tails6000 23:47, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Speak to the comedy master 500 Edits Ninjinian Thanks Triskelle! I want to get more into the wiki and get more noticed from my work. -- Ninjinian ' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters 16:04, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Testing my siggy Tails6000 Speak to the comedy master! RE: Ninjinian Article TurtleShroom gave me permission to do it. It's so that people consider me as a character AND a user on the wiki. instead of two different articles, you got the user and the character in the same article but half-of-the-page-for-the-user-and-half-for-the-character. -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters 21:04, 4 March 2009 (UTC) OK, OK. Not two different pages, but I'll make headings. The top half can be User and the bottom half can be Character? OK? I might not reply back.... -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters If you can specifically tell me the colors, then I'll get started. Above image could mean anything, since I get the most image requests out of anyone on this wiki =P (Talk to me!) 23:17, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Finished Picture Here's the flag you requested a few minutes ago; (Talk to me!) 23:35, 4 March 2009 (UTC) I'm terribly sorry about that, if you want, I could remake it. Would you like Antarctica to be in the middle of the ring of stars? (Talk to me!) 23:49, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Okay, its finished. Sorry about the mistake earlier =S (Talk to me!) 23:56, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Rollback Request Hey Triskelle! Wanna vote for/neutral/against me as a rollback? Go here! [:-)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Do it for the pi.]] 01:44, 5 March 2009 (UTC) RollBack Request Hey! Wanna vote for/neutral/against me as a rollback? Go to the Requests for Adminship page! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguinfanon/images/7/76/Austin.jpg (Talk to me!) Weren't you the one who said you could never have enough rollbacks? Cmon...Explorer said I needed about 100-300 edits. I have 120. Ergh. Oh well :(. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguinfanon/images/7/76/Austin.jpg (Talk to me! Wait, nvm, don't! Im annoyed at the moment. JK!) BTW, I have a question. How do you get to all the articles with the low quality template on them? The way I get edits is find pages with terrible grammer and bad storyline and fix them. Bit of assistance? Sorry if I'm a little annoying.http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguinfanon/images/7/76/Austin.jpg Talk to me! RE: Ahaha, very deep thought. Well done. (Talk to me!) 04:20, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Can I use your charictar? Can I use King Triskelle Of Freezeland in Rise Of The Titans/II:Sword of Bronze (Film)?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 17:50, 6 March 2009 (UTC) On a lighter note... I just found out that there's a "Anti-Manny Pengs Club". Put this image on your user page if you're against him. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 23:13, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Please No!!! Please don't quit!! I would be willing to go on the Un-CP wiki to contact you!! Please don't quit!! Please!!! :`-( [:-)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Do it for the pi.]] 00:55, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Quitting again I guess you are quitting for real good now...... this wiki still needs you though. I will respect your decision (don't want it to happen though). Goodbye man. --Spy Guy Pers (Talk to the actor! :-D) See this page! 00:57, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Response(s) Response 1: 'WHAT?!?' YOU QUIT!!!!! HOW COULD YOU!!!! Response 2: Me and Tails were just playing around. We created something called the CSA. Response 3:I'm 13, not 14, and I'm not a black belt. Happyface's brother is, he's been doing it for about 5 years. And me and Happyface do taekwondo, it takes about 2 years too become a black belt. --The FluffMiester 23:35, 7 March 2009 (UTC) You 'QUIT!!!' -- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 15:57, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for letting me use him, does getting struck by lightning and losing the Silmarils count as OOC?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 16:05, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Eureopean swear word? Okay. I'll make note, but it's not around here. One old show that circulated in the USA said "bonk" a lot. I shall refrain from using "bonk" in my writing (after this edit). 'PLEASE DO NOT GIVE ME THE SWEAR DEFINITION. Understood. No more use of "bonk" after this post. Got it. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 18:43, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Re:ACP In the Fanon universe, they are evil. I joined the real ACP, they aren't evil, but in this universe they are. A few months ago, Happyface, TS, and Explorer came up that Shroomsky was tortured by ACP as a child. I repeat, it is a mere parody! --The FluffMiester 19:22, 8 March 2009 (UTC) NCP Currency Triskelle? Not you too! New Club Penguin currency is made up, but I am not saying that Dollars, Pounds or Coins are in the USA. And it is '''MADE UP -- Ninjinian ' ¤ CPP Blogger & Writer of Penguin-Naters 19:55, 8 March 2009 (UTC) RE: ACP I think you've been sort of "left behind in the dust." ACP's article was deleted due to violating freedom of speech, and the "ACP" that joined Darktan was discovered to be an impersonating army called "UMA" or the "Underground Mafia Army." ACP is really a good army, and the South Pole Council has removed all charges. UMA, on the other hand, is being tracked. Read Project:Court House/ACP for more. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 21:55, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Hang on, hang on, hang on. For my story in Kwiksilver's Journal, where was the copyrighted character? Luce has no copyright on it, and I don't think Darktan has one either! Could you explain why? That would help.-Kwiksilver 01:40, 9 March 2009 (UTC) If I remove the copyright can you undo the change? I didn't understand the way you wanted it. There was no copyright, so I thought it was okay to use it. -Kwiksilver 01:53, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Could you undo it now? I've taken way that copyright template.-Kwiksilver 02:09, 9 March 2009 (UTC) I just wrote the prophecy. I wrote an article on The Prophecy that you mentioned in Luce. I hope it's good. Could you adapt yours slightly to fit the prophecy? It's fine if you don't want to. -Kwiksilver 09:04, 9 March 2009 (UTC) PS:I love writing history :D PPS: I didn't put a copyright on it, so it should be good. RE: ACP We cleared that up in Court. We are now replacing ACP with UMA, Underground MAFIA's Army. If the Mafia is not evil, what is? --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 16:15, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah that's a good plan... -- Sheepman!Sheepytalk 07:58, 11 March 2009 (UTC) I'm staying! I'm here to stay! This wiki is way better than the CPW! I'm going to make more articles on this wiki now :D --[[User:Metalmanager|'Metalmanager']] 10:58, 11 March 2009 (UTC) That Comment I noticed your comment about the "useless term 'webmaster'." I seriously don't want this wiki to collapse like the CPW is, and I know that we've had many conflicts, so I'd like to have a little talk. All you have to do is tell me if you think I'm doing something wrong while leading the wiki and how you think I should fix it, provided I am doing something wrong. I just want to know what you think of my, er... "reign" and how I could improve it. Thanks! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 22:07, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, I understand. If you and I or someone else and I ever get into some kind of conflict, feel free to remind me that webmasters don't really have much more power than b-cats. I'll try to listen to other users. And I, too, don't feel like arguing today; the spring weather here is making me antsy and energetic. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 22:23, 11 March 2009 (UTC) I'm glad we had this discussion! Feel free to notify me of anything else that seems amiss if you feel the need to do so (that was rather wordy, eh?). ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 22:25, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Could you add that Singapore is the only country that probhits Bubble Gum? ----Alex001 09:59, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Siggy Please reduce the size of the large picture, thank you. ----Alex001 09:26, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Re:RE Well... you could go to like I said before, go to the "Siganture" bar, and place the picture, minimized " or more and yup-like that. ----Alex001 14:01, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Ireland Stuff Hello Triskelle. This morning, at 6:00 AM, I was typing a long, long poaragraph to you about some facinating things I learned, some surprises I encountered, and a massive storybook conspiracy theory I theorized, which all stemmed from what was planned to be a report of CP'S Saint Patrick's day. It eneded in a long ramble on surprises I learned about leprechauns (they wore red, not green!), stereotypes (and oddly some of what I thought were stereotypes were not), realizing that tourists can't get people and folklore seperated, and concluding with my thoughts on an old fairy tale. I lost all of my work when the computer crashed, so you'll never get to see what I typed (it was a good essay), but I'll try to scratch up what I remember. Before I begin, I'll go ahead and show you what my research dug up. Here is the Wikipedia article I used when learning: Wikipedia:Leprechaun#Folklore (and down to related creatures). *First off, I reported CP's party, and spent most of my morning seeing how North America's Saint Patrick celebrations lined up with Ireland and itself. **I saw what I expected, particularly the pot of gold. I thought that as a stereotype, but I was mistaken. According to Wikipedia,it was not a stereotype, though it was a "crock" of gold, not a pot. I understand why they changed that in the name of censorship. Leprechauns had wealth, lots of wealth. **I deduced that the abundant green thing was because Ireland is nicknamed "Emerald Isle", due to its lucious green grass and vegetation (I've seen pictures, it's very pretty). **The Forest was used as the leprechaun's base, with stumps (as I saw coming) and clovers. Though, it came to a surprise after I read the article, that the mushrooms had a reason for being there. I'll cover that some more. *Here in North America, we've set up leprechauns pretty much invariably, along with confirmation or rejection of the stereotype from the Wikipedia: **Leprechauns all wear a green hat, though not a top hat as I thought, it's different. ***True, partially. Leprechauns wore the depicted hat, but it's red. **They also all wear green suits, old-timey (1700s) suits at that. ***True, partially. The suits are correct, but red, so says Wikipedia. **Leprechauns heavilly resemble elves, with pointy ears and short stature. ***False: they have pointy ears and short stature, but are actually fairies. I always thought they were elves. I was wrong. **They are cunning, quick, and elusive. ***True, 100%. Leprechauns are very hard to catch. **They can levitate and teleport. ***Unconfirmed, no data obtained. **They wear more green than spinach. ***False, so says wikipedia. If we were really trying to go for Irish authenticity, they'd have red dye in alcohal (though I don't drink at all). Turns out leprechauns actually wear red equally as much as we depict them in green. I've yet to figure out why it was red. It may be symbolic of bloodshed and opression. ---- *Here's the part that surprised me. Leprechauns have a knack with shoes. They're like magical cobblers. Wikipedia has one actually working on a shoe. Where have I heard that? Here comes the conspiracy. An old fairy tale I remember has a cobbler who gets assistence from "shoe gnomes". Now, these "shoe gnomes" repair and upgrade shoes. However, according to Wikipedia, it was leprechauns that had the shoe skills. It was leprechauns that had serious shoe action. I started thinking. If the fairy tale is collected from folklore, and leprechauns are the actually shoe masters, why did they use gnomes and not the actual creature associated with it? Guess where the story was published? England. So, the conspiracy is this: what if, as you say, the racism against the Irish by England is so deep that they actually rewrote a story to eradicate hints of Irish culture? As in, the shoe gnomes have no fictional reference, that they were made up and not collected orally? What I'm trying to say is that leprechauns may have wiped off Mother Goose due to pure English racism, depriving everyone of another aspect of leprechauns that would have made it to North America. This means that there should be little beard sporting, red wearing, gold-owning fairies doing that work instaad of stinking lawn ornaments. ---- I had that running through my head, and I was thinking, "that's sad". I just can't understand why the English hated the Irish to the point of erasing their culture off their storybooks, and more importantly, the ethnic group itself. They banned Gaelic (which is why we never had Gaelic speaking leprechauns on our cereal), for example. Your country recievd a mention in my history class. I once heard an actor (with an Irish "accent") describing his quality shoes having leather "as cold and tough as a landlord's heart". It turns out that the repo man here is nothing in comparison to what happened in Ireland. The actor's quote was an understatement. ---- Wealthy Englishmen would build mass tenants on seized property (based on rigged taxes that were unafforable). The Irish would be hoarded into these tenents, according to the history teacher, in exceedence to maximum occupancy. The rooms were unsanitary, lethal, and disease-ridden. Worse yet, the landlords remained in England, where they drew from their involentary residents' coffers. In most cases, the mandatory tenents were purposely overpriced to squeeze all currency off the Irsih who lived in them. Upon lack of taxation, they were evicted, and usually suffered. The landlords would then ship them off to who knows where and hoarde in another Irish family that had their land repossessed (by rigged means). This process would repeat again and again and again. ---- I was thinking about that all day. I am dumbfounded that English racism toward your ethnic group is so nasty that they rewrote storybooks and abused their own annexed citizens to the point of guerilla warfare, which apparently continues to this very day. ---- I'll never look at a shoe the same way again. ---- On a lighter note, I like to think of CP's Saint Patrick party as more of an embracement or acceptence of Irish folklore, something that England has yet to do. I've never seen a clover or a hat in London from any media, not even in pictures or on National Geographic. The racism has yet to cease, so it seems. ---- On the aspect of dumb tourists, wow! It doesn't take rocket science to figure out that Irish people and Irish folklore are seperate. People somehow get the two confused. It's rather obvious that leprechauns are a sepeate species from humans, right? At least it's obvious to me! About the only thing leprechauns and humans share is the red hair (and not all of the Irish even have red hair), yet people still think the Irish are leprechauns. I look at that and can't figure it out. "Since when did a human and a little bearded creature the size of a housecat get confused with each other"? How can they get that confused? Oh well. ---- One more fact I enjoyed from a book: "when someone says "top of the morning to you" as a greeting, the proper way to respond is "and the rest of the afternoon to you, too". Well, there you have it. From green to a fairy tale conspiracy, I learned a lot today... and to think it all started on CP. Leprechauns wore red, who knew? :) Have a glorious day, --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 01:02, 14 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Ireland Stuff Well, I'm glad I made your day. Maybe the message should be spread the leprechauns wore red in North America. That's a fun fact I'm going to tell this Saint Patrick's Day! ---- Me: Did you know leprechauns actually wore red, not green? Random perosn: You're kidding. Me: No, seriously. It was an old typo. Random person: Wow. ---- Though, I hope you read the "shoe gnome conspiracy theory". Do you think that happened, or was I just carrying an idea beyond the textbook? Judging by your statements on Irish oppression, rewriting a storybook and replacing pots of gold with lawn ornaments seems pretty fair game in the twisted racist minds of yore. ---- Your father is heading off to guerilla warfare in northern Ireland? They're still fighting? Well, that stinks. You'd think, after all this time, and all of the things we've done in history, you'd think England would grant Ireland sovereignity... but nnnoooooooooo. Oh well. ---- Ireland and USA both rebelled from tyranny from the same country. Due to this, I would have to side with Ireland on the issue. I hate racism. To hate someone because of the color of their hair, or their accent, or skin color, that makes no sense. I hope your father comes back in victory. I'm betting Ireland's going to recieve sovereignity by, say, 2020 or sooner. Someday, I hope to see you and your people enjoy the sovereignity we have here. I'd also like to see those leprechauns harbor their gold without having it stolen by some racist English oppressor. Yeah, I'd bet that an Englishmen who got a leprechaun would steal its gold and beat the poor creature up, though it did nothing wrong. I really think that would happen if leprechauns were real creatures. Do you think that would happen? If an Englisman saw a leprechaun, he or she would steal the leprechaun's gold and proceed to beat the creature to a pulp? Judging by what they did in the Easter Massacre of thw 1800s (also in my history book), beating up a mythical creature is beyond feasible. ---- --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 01:35, 14 March 2009 (UTC) This is for You! I did it. I wore all red to the Saint Patrick's party. No one noticed (the word leprechaun apparently does not come through the filter), but it sure was a statement! Oooh, I'm daring... Anyway, happy Saint Patrick's Day, Triskelle. It's actually tommorow, but I decided to show this to you now.... a red CP on Saint Patrick's Day, dying beer red (a custom much farther south from where I live), turning the Savannah River red... red red red instead of green... red clover hats, red memoirbilla and shirts... could you imagine the USA and others doing that? Replacing green with red? PETA and those politically correct people (cough ACLU Ten Commandment Haters cough) would flip. They'd be all like: "ZOMG RED THE COLOR OF BLOOD MOSES COLORED A RIVER BLOOD DON'T COLOR IT RED IT REPRESENTS DEAD SEALS AND THE BIBLE AND IT REPRESENTS DEAD PEOPLE IN WAR AND WAR IS BAD ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG DON'T MAKE IT ACCURATE IT OFFENDS EVERYONE (actually no one) KEEP IT GREEN BECAUSE IT REPRESENTS SAVING THE MUSSELS BY DRAINING RESOVOIRS AND DEPRIVING PEOPLE OF DRINKING WATER (that actually happened) ZOMG YOU WORE RED THE COLOR OF BLOOD AND MOSES TURNED THE NILE RIVER BLOOD AND PEOPLE DIED AND THEY SHED BLOOD ZOMG PEOPLE DIE IN IRELAND WHERE SAINT PATRICK DAY IS CELEBRATED AND THEY SHED BLOOD WAR IS BAD ZOMG ZOMG WE WILL SUE YOU AND TAKE YOUR HOUSE (they've done that) ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG ZOMG WE WILL PROTEST IN THE STREETS AND ATTACK CHRISTIANS WITH LAWSUITS AND RIP OUT THE TEN COMMANDMENTS FROM EVERYWHERE BUT HOUSES ZOMG!!!" I don't think ACLU or PETA will ever allow us to celebrate Saint Patirck's Day accurately (decked all out in Red) here in the States, because it represents bloodshed in war (like in Ireland and Iraq) and dead seals (ZOMG)... Now that I think about it, maybe the leprechauns wear red in mourning because their human friends die defending their ancient lands and pots of gold from English oppressors. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 18:07, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Facts GREAT USELESS (But helpful) FACTS!!! Please read this ASAP Triskelle, repeat after me. DO NOT LET YOUR BROTHER ON AGAIN If he really wants to, make him his own account. -Kwiksilver 00:58, 17 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Against you? Well, I thought like it. You used to always talk to me & that. Remember that first time we actually met on the Wiki. The Christmas Party? Those were good times, but I don't know where they went! You NEVER talk to me anymore. I feel VERY left out on the wiki. I made a wiki myself, Club Penguin Battlerina, to start anew. I would love it if you spread the word about it and start editing on it, but for now, I need to think about that should I take you off the list. I hope it happens, and that you get on my friends-list. Thank you :) -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 21:04, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks!!! And Happy St. Patrick's Day too! -- 'Ninjinian ''' ¤ If you were my friend you would click this! 21:08, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Don't wait it out All I need is a confirmation from you stating that you will never let your brother on again. ''HE ACTUALLY BLOCKED TAILS AND KWIKSILVER FOR NO MORALLY VALID REASON!!! AND HE SPAMMED THE WIKI SENSELESS!!!!!!!!!'' Just please tell me you will never let him on again. That block was a safety precaution to prevent him spamming any further. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 21:29, 17 March 2009 (UTC) (P.S. This new skin looks weird. I dislike it, but there's nothing I can do about it, I guess!) I saw your message on the Un-CP. He is a pain in the bum. Thanks for changing your password, that will really help! Sorry for the inconvenience! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 21:35, 17 March 2009 (UTC) (P.S. I hate this new skin. Since the wiki is democratic, there's nothing I can do. Drat!) Yes! Anyone could place any quality templates, BTW. Anyway, I think it should be one. It has good detailed information in every section. The inhabitats section could be replaced as "Staff", and a "Branches" section to show where each shop is placed could be too. Examples are Absurd Donuts for the "Branches" section and Pingus Khan, for the "Staff" section. ----Alex001 02:45, 19 March 2009 (UTC) G00d J0b! THANKS A MILLION! Thanks triskelle for unbanning me!-Kwiksilver 03:18, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Good News! Triskelle, from what I've seen, all is well. I apologize for not telling you, but my bedtime is at 9:30 PM, and I had to go to sleep! I'll tell it all now. First off, I had everything dealt with diplomacy on the CPW box. Second, I made everyone take a vow not to mention Un-CP (to avoid fights) anywhere on this wiki or its Box. Third, I reccomended it to others and explained everything, saying that you were sorry (even though we know you didn't do anything). Others asked what you did, so I went on into how Sharkebate was lying about lying by saying you were lying when he was lying himself. I confused myself, but I concluded you didn't lie (and you didn't as I know), and it was an escalated battle. Fourth, reformation came through and all is at rest. Hopefully, we can get back to peace and writing here. I'll unblock you now (if you are blocked). It was an escalated battle. In other news, I got vaccinated four times today! All on the arms! Menengitis, Tetnus, Diptheria, Chicken Pox (II), Tuberculosis, and Whooping Cough, the works! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 16:35, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Copyright-Overuse I'm really sorry. I thought you were supposed to do that. I'll undo it right now. Speeddasher MR IP ADDRRESS When me and Happyface made part of the COC, it was agreed that when someone remakes an article then it is technically theirs. If an article is deleted, then remade, then the user who me-made the article technically gets dibs on the article. Savvy? --The FluffMiester 23:59, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Well those people are fools, I'm his best friend, not him. --The FluffMiester 00:04, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Me..Happyface...pacha! Number 1. I'm from Europe, Happyface is asian. Number 2: I was with Happyface when he edited, I proofread his edits, because he stinks at grammar and spelling. Number 3: I am not Happyface; people who think that are misleaded by SBR09, who believes I'm Happyface, and Happyface calls those people, People-Who-Are-So-Desperate-For-A-Friend-To-Come-Back-That-They-Believe-Fluffy-Is-Happyface. --The FluffMiester 00:10, 21 March 2009 (UTC) YOU RULE! Rockhopper likes you! YOU MUST BE REALLY AWESOME! ROCKHOPPER LIKES YOU! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 00:29, 22 March 2009 (UTC) He heh You '''DO' know that is me right! LOLZ! I know his password...it's Quad Locked. --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'''harkbate]] TALK TO THA SHARK BOI! 00:32, 22 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Award! =D WOW! Thanks Triskelle! That means a lot! I'll repay you one day! -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If your my friend, CLICK THIS! 17:40, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Award Thaks for the award!! --Spy Guy Pers (Talk to the actor! :-D) See this page! 21:15, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Amulet Hey Triskelle! Can I make an amulet? I call the amulet the speed amulet it makes the user of the amulet run at the speed of sound! And the founder will be My character (as always) -- Tails6000 23:37, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ... Bye. user:Austin8310 Misspeller! You misspelled my name for the article, Bellandrit's Family. It's supposed to be "Belldranit's Family". Could you please change it for me? It would mean a lot. -User:Bcool THANKS A MILLION THOUSEND MILLION Thanks for the messege!I suppose you a importent person,*Cough* I mean penguin. There is one thing.... It says "We can't regrister at this time" when I try 'EVERY' time I try to regrister! Can't you fix it? OK! My mom says to wait till dad comes home. In the mean time you can leave messeges on my IP adress! Awards Oh Goodie! May you please place your award in the "Awards" page under Community? It's for a good cause. I'm still working on mine. ----Alex001 08:42, 24 March 2009 (UTC) [[User talk:Alex001|KK:SS]] Congratulations Triskelle, you will be my successor =] (Talk to me!) 08:44, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Re:Copyright/Quitting Okay, I've must had been depend on the old CPFW when Explorer was just an I.P address. About that quitting, I'm not quitting that thing's out-dated and me being sensitive. --[[User:Aqua Jet|Aqua Jet']] Talk Page 03:20, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry I insulted you. I just got really angry, and couldn't control myself. Plus, I was coming back to make an apology when I got banned. Please accept sorry. --Austin8310 19:20, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks - HQA NCP Thanks for making New Club Penguin an High Quality Article. I've been waiting for one of my articles to be made a HQA, so . . . . thanks. Are you a bureaucrat or sysop here? -- Ninjinian ' ¤ If your my friend, CLICK THIS! 19:59, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Penguin-Naters: Book 1 Property Trisk, is there a reason why you took off the property template on Rise of the Penguin-Naters? It is my property and I do care about it a lot! -- 'Ninjinian ' ¤ If your my friend, CLICK THIS! 16:58, 26 March 2009 (UTC) got skype? -- 20:23, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Question Since you welcomed me, I have a question. Can you ban Vercool and Tails6000? They were mean to me =( Tails 600 04:15, 28 March 2009 (UTC) List Here is a list of SOuth Pole City weapons dating back to Olde Antarctica, as you requested. Ammo The ammunition stores in the city are already depleted, but your character can "magically" teleport Mayor McFlapp's new ammo into the stores with some Substitutiary Locomotion spell or other. Remember, the ammo contains Amulet power in it, so the effects on Darktan's army will vary (i.e., some ammo balls will freeze things, others will burn things, others will cause tsunamis, others will create mini-tornadoes, etc.). Weapons * The clock tower has several hidden turrets on the top (they come out of the top spire and the little Big Ben-esque windows above each clock face). They are activated by turning each clock face to 3:14, then to noon, then back to 3:14 ''simultaneously. * The clock also has hidden bells, ones that have powerfully loud and deafening sounds that can be heard from miles away. These drop down in circlets, much like a chandelier, that are spinned around and around to make the bells ring very loudly. These are activated by ringing the corresponding bells to make the musical sequence "B-A-D-D-E-E" (I know we can't have an "I", but it's okay). * There are several repeating ballistas and trebuchets installed at the city walls. These are activated by turning the battlement merlons 90 degrees to the left, then punching the star symbol. * A giant slingshot can be installed in the city center by stringing a bungee cord between the Capitol's spire and the Giant Pen. The holder can be extended all the way to a satellite antenna on the White House, which keeps it in place until someone signals for launch. That's as far as I can imagine for now. YOu can make more up. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) View this template 15:42, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Private party! Hey, Triskelle, I'm hosting a private, buddy-only party soon! Time:4 p.m. EST Date: April 3 Server:Sleet Place: My igloo Hope you can come! =D [=)--Lovebirds211--[[User talk:Lovebirds211|''Do it for the pi.]] 00:26, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Redwall parody! Check out my Redwall parody at Forum:Redlink! I'm sure you'll like it! ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!]]) ''View this template' 23:51, 2 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Youtube Account I was recently hacked, and someone closed it. Doesn't worry me however, I'm barely on youtube lol. (Talk to me!) 00:05, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Would you look at that My, would you look at that. Explorer deleted this article! What a surprise. Could you restore it for me? Thanks.-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 19:37, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Did you create this Template?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 16:44, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Well if you don't want it can you restore my version?-- ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 17:35, 3 April 2009 (UTC) LOOK! go to the talk page of chick